


magical being be like

by cactusboob



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Random & Short, magical beings, this was supposed to be a very well thought out brencer fic but uh, writers block hit hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: just day to day life of a pre-divorce era of panic! at the disco- but magical
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	magical being be like

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Youth Branch of Magical and Fairy Tale Creatures and Beings Anonymous (Volume One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747723) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



> Ryan, the Veela  
> Spencer, the Disney Prince  
> Brent, the Human  
> Jon, the Cinderella  
> Brendon, the God Of Mischief

When Brendon meets Ryan, he's got his Veela powers turned up to eleven, of course, neither he nor Brendon (or Spencer, or Brent) are aware of that fact- or even that he has Veela powers _to_ turn up to eleven but, alas, when Brendon meets Ryan, the veela powers are _on_.

Later, when Brendon finds out about Ryan and his Veela-ness, Brendon says,"Huh. That makes those early days make a lot of sense." And Ryan raises his eyebrow at him and Spencer looks at him weirdly and Jon, Jon who knows what he's talking about (and has a mouse fixing his hair) nods and smiles knowingly.

Somehow, Spencer was completely immune to Ryan's Veela powers. "Well, for the most part." He whispers to Jon late one night, high off his ass," We  _ did _ almost kiss once."

"Why didn't you?" Jon asks before he can stop himself. It's pretty obvious, for so many reasons, why Spencer wouldn't kiss Ryan. "Because I didn't want to propose to my best friend at fifteen, dumbass," Spencer responds, hitting Jon upside the head and taking another hint of the blunt at the same time.

**X:O:O:X**

Brendon likes to think Brent left the band for two reasons- the first one being the one that everyone and their mother knows about and, then, the one that only a select few know. That one being because he’s a human. Like, full one hundred and thirty three percent human.

And Spencer, and Ryan, and Bredon himself weren't. It gets kind of lonely, being one thing while everybody else is this other thing entirely. Brendon would know.

Brent never outright says anything because, to be fair, he doesn't really  _ know _ . He just. Has a feeling. And, plus, all three of them had said before that they weren't  _ completely  _ human.

And, then, on a dare, he kisses Spencer, who, literally seconds later, bursts into a song about taking Brent's hand in marriage. At seventeen. So, yeah. 

  
  


**X:O:O:X**

When Brendon meets Jon, he has this adorable little calico trailing after him. He says that it just started to follow him and that such things tend to happen a lot. Which was both pretty cool  _ and  _ adorable, so Brendon had no qualms.

And, then all sorts of tiny furry things start to appear around Jon and get in the way. Which, again, was cool and adorable, albeit a bit annoying. 

And, when Brendon saw this tiny little mouse fixing Jon's hair and another fixing his shirt, it became all of that and  _ hilarious _ .

**X:O:O:X**

Brendon is the God of Mischief. Or, well. God of Mischief _in_ _waiting_. Though he'll more than likely never get to be the God of Mischief because, you know, _immortality_ , and all that jazz. But, yeah. God of Mischief- in waiting. 

As the God of Mischief (in waiting), it is Brendon's, like,  _ duty _ to be mischievous. So, really, the prank he pulls on Spencer can't really be blamed on him.

"Brendon Boyd Urie! I have. No underwear!" Spencer yells one morning. Brendon catches Ryan trying to stifle his giggles out of the corner of his eye. "Then, maybe you should do some laundry, Spence." Brendon yells back.

"No. Underwear, Bren. Like, at all." Spencer responds, his voice sounding a bit more shrill than before. Brendon bites his lip to calm down. 

"And what makes you think that's my fault?"

Spencer's responding scream of pure frustration could be heard from California all the way to New York.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first panic work in actual ages so could you please be nice?


End file.
